


First Note

by stgulik



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Hogwarts, Community: grangersnape100, Drabble, F/M, Post-it Notes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 02:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stgulik/pseuds/stgulik
Summary: Written for the Post-it Note challenge on Grangersnape100. I got a little sentimental here...





	First Note

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Post-it Note challenge on Grangersnape100. I got a little sentimental here...

-o0o-

Severus turned the little cellophane-wrapped cube in his long fingers, peering at it from every angle. "Some Muggle invention, is it?"

"My dear, you really must get out more." Hermione took it back and unwrapped it. "You write a note, like so." She demonstrated on the top page. "Then peel it off … and stick it wherever you want to leave an important message." 

She stepped close and adhered her note to his robes, pausing there as she breathed in his scent. His arm circled her waist and he laid his cheek atop her head for a moment. Then, with a sobriety she found irresistible, he carefully peeled off the tiny note and read what she had written. His eyes began to sparkle. "Is this a warning, Mrs. Snape?" 

She smirked. "A promise, Mr. Snape." 

Without another word, he kissed her, scooped her in his arms and carried her up the stairs to bed. The note fluttered to the floor, temporarily forgotten. 

In due course, they used up the rest of the sticky notes on mundanities like market lists, baby names, and potion ingredients. But this first note they kept between them, passing it back and forth for many years.

-o0o-


End file.
